


Nothin' Like Morning Sex with an Angel

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: An Uncommon Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg likes to take the time before the baby gets up to have a little fun with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' Like Morning Sex with an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Megstiel Family "collective" on tumblr. I wanted to write some lazy morning sex for our favorite intercelestiel couple. Come into the tag sometime, it's full of love and smut and fun times.

It was quiet, something Meg wasn’t used to as of late. Lux was usually up by now (now being about 9 am), and she and Castiel would argue about who should go get her (Meg liked to sleep later and Cas didn’t like to move).

But all was quiet, and all she could hear was the fucking birds chirping and her angel breathing softly behind her. She’d recently discovered how much she loved the silence before Lux got up, and it was music to her ears. Cas’s fingers twitched against her stomach, and she looked over her shoulder at him.

His eyes were closed, but that didn’t mean he was asleep. He’d lay in bed with her just for the hell of it, damn seraph, and he had no idea how much she really appreciated it, deep down. She shifted to her other side, and his eyes stayed firmly shut. She frowned. That was unacceptable. He couldn’t sleep on her watch. She moved closer to him, gently pushing him to his back and attaching her mouth to his neck. His throat vibrated pleasantly as he groaned, waking up.

“Meg? What are you-”

She reached up and pressed a finger to his lips. “Quiet, Clarence. Lux will be up any second and I don’t want you to be the reason why.” Thankfully, he nodded, and she resumed sucking a mark into his skin. She felt his hands on her hips, and soon she found herself straddling him. They were both barely dressed (Cas in a shirt and boxers, and her in a tank top and panties), so it was easy for them to shuck the underwear.

She ground against him for a moment, making sure he was nice and hard. He usually woke up with a bit of a hard on, but Meg preferred to get him fully ready (and he never complained). He was biting his lip, trying to keep quiet. He sometimes got loud, but only when they were really fucking, really going at it. But she wanted it nice and slow-ish. It was too early for their usual playing.

Tired of waiting, she figured he was ready, and sunk onto him with a low moan. His fingers gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. He seemed to sense what she wanted, and just gripped at her, letting her take the lead. She rocked slowly against him, her hands pressed to his covered chest for leverage. She dug her nails into his chest, twisting her hips slightly and enjoying the way his face screwed up in pleasure. “You look so cute like that, Clarence,” she purred, twisting just a bit again.

“Meg… I would prefer… you use my name when we… are connected like this.”

Meg simply smiled wickedly and continued moving, leaning down to kiss him deeply. His hands moved under her tank, running up her back before sliding around to palm her breasts. She sat back up and sighed, arching into his hands as she rocked a little harder against him. He was panting and whining, and she was moaning and sighing. She was almost there, so close. Her stamina was weak this early in the morning, but morning sex was too good to pass up with their daughter still asleep.

“Meg, I… I’m…”

“I know, baby, me too. It’s okay.” She leaned down, pressing his hands between their chests as she placed her lips against the shell of his ear. “I wanna see you come… _Castiel_.”

Cas whimpered at the low moan of his name, and soon he was arching up under her, coming deliciously hot inside her. She continued to move, rocking once, twice, three more times before joining him in post-orgasmic bliss with a soft moan. When she looked back down at him, he was watching her with sleepy, hooded eyes, and he returned his hands to her back to pull her down to rest atop him.

They both tried to catch their breath, both sticky with sweat and cum, but comfortable in the silence. Meg could feel him twirling her hair around his fingers, as she toyed with his shirt sleeve. She started to drift off, warm in her angel’s arms… until Lux’s cries shattered the silence.

The two of them groaned in unison. Meg laughed, straightening again and pulling apart from him. “At least she waited until we finished this time.”

Cas chuckled, moving out from under her and searching for his boxers. “I’ll get her. You clean up before I bring her in for her breakfast.”

She snagged her panties from the lamp as he pulled the shorts on. Before he could stand, Meg pulled him back, kissing him gently. “Thank you, Clarence.”

He smiled at her, kissing her quickly before rising and leaving the room to retrieve their baby. Meg stretched with a groan and moved to their bathroom, panties twirling around her finger. “Nothin’ like sex with an angel to get you out of bed in the mornin’.”


End file.
